Dreaming Hearts and Emerald Arrows
by K-Mystery-K
Summary: (au) After 5 years, Prince Oliver returns. The King and Queen want him to take his rightful place as king but with a wife. On the other side of the kingdom, 19-year-old Felicity Smoak gets drunk and runs into the forest her mother warned her of, she is attacked but is saved by the Hood; the identity of the of the man under the hood is Prince O. (OLICITY STORY)
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Dreaming Hearts and Emerald Arrows **(Prince Oliver + Felicity Smoak)**  
><strong>Category<strong>: Arrow  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Drama  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
><strong>Chapter Rating<strong>: PG-13**  
><strong>**Word Count**: 2, 208**  
><strong>**Inspiration:**kind of popped into my head**  
><strong>**Summary**: _Loosely set in the years of the 1700s (_au) After 5 years in the front lines Prince Oliver returns. The King and Queen want him to take his rightful place as king but with a wife. On the other side of the kingdom, 19-year-old Felicity Smoak gets drunk and runs into the forest her mother warned her of, she is attacked but is saved by the Hood. Little does she know the identity of the man under the hood is Prince Oliver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter One-<strong>_

For as long as 19-year-old Felicity Smoak could remember she lived in this house. It was made of stone and brick with windows and fireplaces in each room of the house. There was a beautiful garden located outside which was tended by her mother and the servants. Around it was vast green lands and roads, which connect to the nearby village.

Nineteen years earlier a baby blue-eyed bundle of joy was born into the Smoak family; known for their wealth and land. After Mr. and Mrs. Smoak die, it would all go to young Felicity the heir to the name, land and wealth.

Although never did they think, they would have their hands full caring for only one child: who loved to use her words and run around the house and _accidently _break things. Donna, however, did not Felicity being such a free spirit, but as she grew, it became obvious that would be one of the many things her mother wanted to change about her.

Nonetheless, Felicity ignored her mother's harsh words and spent most of her time with her father in the workshop or outside. Often, she could be found with her father watching him build new things and sometimes he would even let her help him. After the day was done, he would take her to watch the horses outside and she would watch as their ride around with their mane and tail flapping beautifully behind them. _I want to be free just like them,_ she thought to herself.

Even at age six, her father knew she was an intelligent, curious girl who was always looking for something new to explore. She was impressed by things she did not understand, like the village's blacksmith, creating objects from wrought iron or steel by forging the metal and using tools to aid him.

However, Felicity's mother did not want her to partake in her father's work and would scoff saying _"Felicity! This is unladylike! Now go and finish your work with the governess!"_. Although she knew, her mother only wanted her to become the perfect women. She would always slowly but reluctantly left the room and her parents would get into an argument about what is best for her.

Six-year-old Felicity did not enjoy hearing her parents argue so she would go to the stables where the horses are kept to avoid the noise.

Little did she know that few days after the argument would be the last time she saw her father.

Nevertheless, she tried to not let it affect her even though she knew on the inside that she would never feel normal again.

Felicity's mother had a harder time with it.

Over the years, Felicity and her mother healed. She grew into a beautiful women; beautiful blue eyes, blond hair, peachy skin and pearly white smile.

Every morning at first light, she would work with the governess from first light to midday, practice after, but every now then she sneak off to her father's workshop and build toys. The Governess would teach Felicity music, singing, dancing, sketching, embroidery and French. When Felicity's mother, Donna Smoak, sent her to the market, in the village, she would give the toys to the children and fix parts for anyone who needed it.

Donna usually sent Felicity to the village twice a week to pick up a few things.

On her way out, she always had a basket and hood on when walking to the village. Donna always told her to take the carriage but Felicity insisted on walking to the village. Donna also warned her of the dangers of going through the forest. Not only did these walks help Felicity get away from her mother and the governess, it gave her the time alone she needed. After her errands were done, she would visit her friend, Laurel.

Laurel has long brown hair, flawless olive skin, dark brown eyes that reaches the small of her back. Her beauty would never go unnoticed by the village boys. She had this wildness about her that gravitated people toward her.

Today, Felicity would visit Laurel.

Felicity walks through the village finishing her errands then continues to walk north until she sees a yellow brick house in the distance, Laurel is sitting on the bench –located nearly two feet from the white house- patting the spot next to her, waiting for her to join.

"Good evening Felicity, How have you been?" she asked.

I gave her a warm hug and smile "Well, mother…well…she's my mother".

"Do not let her get you down all mothers can be overbearing"

"Yes true, but Laurel, it's just…I miss my father… even though I hardly remember my father but it still hurts….I continue to ask myself why did he chose to abandon us"

Laurel hugs me, she is the only one who I trust enough to talk to about my father. "Felicity… don't try and bother yourself with questions like that.. You may never understand why he did what he did, all you can do is move on...Just know I will always be for you"

Laurel always knew what to say and even though she never went through an experience like mine, she still so understanding. Just as I am about to cry, she changes the topic almost like she sensed it.

"Want to hear about the latest gossip that spread like wild fire?!"

I nodded, Laurel always knows about the latest rumor true or not going around in the village.

Laurel just stares and smiles at me, but I can already tell by her expression this must be a good one.

I lightly push Laurel, pleading with her, continually saying "Go on Laurel! Out with it!"

"Okay! Okay! As you know Prince Oliver been gone for five years fighting battles in the frontlines, but it is said, he has returned and the king and queen want him to take the throne but with a wife"

My smile fades "You're just reminding me that the kingdom is doomed to have a king who cares less about his people and more about debauchery"

Laurel looks at me, lays her hand on my shoulder "Felicity you judge him harshly for all we know he could be nothing like what he was five years ago; war changes a man"

"I guess you could be right even so there are many rich family with beautiful daughters he could chose from"

"LIKE YOU" She said.

"not me… but enough about the prince tell me about the hooded hero the villagers are talking so much about"

Laurel scoffs "Why do you want to hear about a hooded criminal?"

"I used to think the he was a criminal but to me whoever he is. He is willing to sacrifice an awful lot to save the people of the Kingdom… which make him a hero"

She raised an eyebrow, tipped her head and gazed at me curiously. "Sometimes I think you would rather marry the vigilante than an actually suitor"

I laughed, turned my head to the ground and sarcastically replied "Would you be surprised if I did?!"

Laurel laughs "No I would not but what of Barry?"

"He was cute but I believe his heart belonged to another"

As if she wipes out all laughter, she looks at me "You will find your match Felicity you're a pretty girl, I'm sure the boys have noticed"

"No all the boys have noticed YOU and know of me because of my rambling, awkward tendencies and clumsiness"

She smiles "You do not give yourself enough credit, Felicity. I'm sure you will meet someone who will love those qualities about you"

I smile, halfheartedly not truly believing if I would ever find someone. "It's time I take my leavings, mother expected me to be home before the sunsets and it is nearly dark".

Laurel get ups, brushes her gown but turns back toward me. "Well go then, but tomorrow mother has allowed me to sleep over so we will talk again" Then she turns back and walks toward her home.

"Tomorrow then" I walk in the opposite direction, down the road back to home.

When I arrived home mother was waiting by the door. Her brows furred, eyes stung, she was not happy I arrived late. It took an hour of back and forth arguing to convince my mother I was fine and I did not get into any sort of trouble. Of course, she added extra three hours of practicing for my negligence. I went to bed knowing that tomorrow I had hard work in store but at least Laurel's presence would make my mother tame.

-NEXT DAY-

At first light, I woke ready to start my day. It starts with my grueling lessons then practice, practice and more PRATICE!

Around the evening, I was just about finishing tending to the garden when Laurel walked up.

"Laurel! You are here"

"Yes, I am here!" she interrupted, gesturing to the horses stable "Look what I brought" she pulls a glass bottle of alcohol from her dress.

"You brought alcohol...Why?" I asked.

Laurel waved the bottle in the air "To have some fun for once in our lives!"

I hastily grab the bottle, hiding it at the end of the last stable. "Just saving for the coming hour" She scoffs and rolls her eyes "Laurel my mother is right inside we would not want to get drunk in broad daylight"

She nodded "Fine! We are come back when the sun sets" I smile and nod in agreement.

Hours later, after mother is fast asleep, we went back to the stables. We walked down the stairs, standing on our toes to make as less noise possible. We slowly opened the front door and went around the house to the stables successfully not waking anyone up.

Laurel runs, grabs the bottle of alcohol and I bring the two glasses. I got to the back and light a torch, sit back down, placing it in between us.

"Okay Felicity here a game it is called Never Have I and you play by naming deed you've never done. If the other person has done it, they must drink."

"Simple enough, I'll start. Never Have I courted one male and kissed another."

She frowns "That is not fair you make it sound bad" I pour her glass, she downs the whole.

"My turn! Never Have I built something in my life"

I pour the glass and drink it until it is empty "…Wow!..One glass hit me hard".

Five more hard truths and a couple drinks later, Laurel and I are completely drunk. Well, she is a bit drunk than me, but I think you get the idea.

Just then, we hear sounds coming from the forest. Laurel as wild as she is follows it, I run after her.

"Laurel! What are you doing it is dark! It's dangerous" I yelled.

I could see she ran into the forest. I ran back grabbed the torch and followed her. All the running made me tired and I realized, I am lost in the forest without Laurel and no way to get back home.

For hours, all I did was walk. All that drinking made me want to go to the lady's room. The longer and deeper I was into these woods, the colder and hopeless it seemed to get. Every fiber of my being is terrified by every sound or noise I hear. I can see animals lurking but even if they were to attack, I had nothing to protect myself.

After what felt like forever, I found a road with a man leaning on a tree not far from me. At first, he does not seem to notice me as he is look the other direction nevertheless he turns around looks right at me and starts toward me.

I turn the other direction, quickening my steps hoping to beat him. However. Next thing, I know he grabs my arm and forces me to turn around.

His eyes are dark and one edge of his lip is turned into a devilishly grin. "What is such a beautiful girl like you doing out in the woods at a time like this" His face comes to my mouth and he smells it. "Someone has drinking in alcohol".

I dropped my torch, he grabs at my dress, I thought this was the end, when an arrow flies right above our heads.

"Let Her Go or the next arrow I fire kills you!" His voice loud and stern it sent chills down my spine.

Out of the shadows comes the man in the hood. All the stories that had been told of his journeys from village to village, kingdom to kingdom. I could see from the distance, the skin around his eyes and high atop his cheeks is smeared with paint, effectively covering some of his features, though his strong jaw and bright blue could be seen. I had never thought that I would be saved by the hood.

The man stills, pushes me into a tree, knocking me over and giving him time to run. The hood does not chase him, he just walks up to me and lays a hand to my cheek.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

_(__**Next: **__Chapter 2)_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING MY FIRST CHAPTER! THIS IS THE FIRST STORY I HAVE EVER POSTED SO GO EASY ON ME. I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR THOUGHTS AND SUGGESTIONS. Tell me if you like it! IT IS CRUCIAL TO ME THAT YOU GIVE ME A REVIEW! SO GO ON AND CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Dreaming hearts and Emerald arrows **(Prince Oliver + Felicity Smoak) **  
><strong>Category<strong>: Arrow  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Drama  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
><strong>Chapter Rating<strong>: PG**  
><strong>**Word Count**: 3, 872

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters just the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>_ I'll probably rather later than now change the name to what is above (in __**bold**__) for now just so you all can recognize it, will stay the same. It took me a while to write this because I had to figure out where I was going to take this. I am not sure how many chapters this will turn into but right now, it may be four or five. Thank you for reading this I really do appreciate all the favourites, follows and reviews I have been getting. _

_Please leave a review! They are what really motive and keep me writing. In addition, I am eager to post chapters faster because of reviews._

_Okay, now you can start reading!_

_Sincerely,_

_K-Mystery-K_

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_The man stills, pushes me into a tree, knocking me over and giving him time to run. The hood does not chase him, he just walks up to me and lays a hand to my cheek._

"_Are you alright, Miss?"_

_**-Chapter Two-**_

I stare into his enchanting blue eye staring right back at mine. "Other than getting lost, attacked and hitting my head…For the most part, No not really"

He laughs and I look away hiding myself from the intensity of his stare.

"Thanks, it always feels great when people laugh at my misfortune"

He just smiles and asks, "Would you like if I help you get home….."

I interrupt him. "Felicity… my name is Felicity Smoak…I would be more than delighted if you would take me home please"

"Smoak..." He says, pondering on whether he knew my name. "The Smoak Family…living just east from the kingdom"

"Yes, how would you even know that?" I asked.

He ignores my question, turns around and starts walking. I just stand there confused as to how he knew who my family was and whether I should follow him.

"Are you going to stand there or don't you want to get back home"

I ran to catch up to him, almost tripping over myself and walking adjacent to him.

"So you're the Hood...I mean of course you're the Hood who else would you be…although I never imagined you to be so handsome…uh…I didn't say that out loud right." _Great now I just embarrassed myself,_ I thought.

He laughs, one that makes my heart race and stomach turn.

"So...Are you going talk or go with the silent thing until you get me back?"

"You must not be smart if you wander into these woods at this late hour especially intoxicated"

"I know but I chased my very drunk friend into these woods and got lost…and I consider myself quite intelligent...My father taught me his love for building new things. Well that was before he left and governess teaches me so many things...so call me a very educated and _smart _woman"

"Your friend... Is she the drunken brunette?"

"Yes, you've seen her?" I ask.

"She collapsed at the entrance of woods; your house was the only one for miles so I assumed she came from it and brought her there"

"Thank you! I am sure if Laurel were by my side she would be thankful too! Even though I doubt she will remember any of it"

"Do you always ramble?"

"I don't know... I mean I know it happens when I'm nervous it's kind of become my thing...well it's not my thing...I'm sure many people have had the tendencies to ramble on and I'm doing it again"

"I like it, it makes you different…makes you memorable…admirable"

I blush; there are very few people who admire my rambles. It always seemed to make things awkward at social gatherings. "Umm…so since it'll be a while before I get home…Tell me about yourself or at least something about yourself…like maybe your real name, I'm sure you're family doesn't call you the Hood"

"I'm not sure you want to get to know me, Miss Smoak"

"Please Felicity and why not?

"I'm not a good person"

"You are a Hero, you save people's lives, many are grateful. You saved ME and I'm VERY grateful"

"I've done things…killed people...I'm not a good person and I'm definitely not a hero. You should be afraid of me"

"I may not know a lot about you but I do know you saved Laurel's life and mine, in my books makes you a hero"

For a few minutes, he was silent and I started to speak again. "I'm glad it was you who saved me"

"Yes well, there are many men unlike me who would take advantage of such a beautiful women"

I blushed. "Thank you"

We walk in silence for a few minutes and I ask, "You know the people look up to you"

He sighs, looks up to the sky and I wondered what was going through his mind. "People should look to someone who doesn't hide behind a hood," He asks, "Tell me. What do you think of the prince becoming king?"

"The prince ...I do not think he is ready to be king. Why do you ask?"

He ignores my question again and asks, "Why do you think he is not ready to be king?"

"Mostly because he has done nothing to show he's ready to become king"

"What would make you change your mind about him?"

"Maybe if he shows the people of the kingdom he's ready to become king"

The Hood went silent and he turned to me and said, "Just walk north it will take you out of this forest and you will see your house in the distance, this is where we part ways"

I gazed into his magnificent blue eyes then he leans toward me and his soft lips leave a mark upon my cheeks. My heart races a thousand beats per minute. He turns to my ear and whispers, "You are remarkable _Felicity _don't ever change". Just as the wind flows, he disappears. _Thank you for remarking that,_ I smile and mumbled to myself.

I continued to walk north, when I got to front door I decided to check if Laurel was in the stables. Of course, Laurel was fast asleep in the stables, so I grabbed Laurel and quietly brought her to the guest chambers, put her in bed and left to mine.

-NEXT DAY-

Every morning, my lady's maid comes to my chambers to wake me up. The first thing I see is my beautiful bedroom: king sized bed takes up most of my room with the four posts met by sheer pink fabric; a wooden night side table is at each side of my bed. There is a large arched window bringing in natural light cover by the same sheer pink fabric as my bed. The dresser – which is located north from the foot of my bed - has a white mirror and a white chair in front of it. Although this morning, I have a painful headache which is either due to hitting my head, the alcohol or both. She ties my corset and gets me into my dress. I sit facing my dresser, staring into my reflection, blushing remembering the words _such a_ _beautiful women _said by the Hood last night. My lady's maid starts to braid my hair.

"Thinking of someone, sweet Felicity" She says.

I smile. "Yes"

"Is that who you were sneaking off to go see last night?" She asked.

My eyes wide, my heart stopped and _if mother finds out what happened last night she will never let me leave home. _"I…uhhh"

She interrupts me. "Don't be alarmed Felicity, I promise I won't tell your mother but be sure to introduce him when you're ready"

She finished braiding my hair, walks away and opens the door turning her head to say, "Promise me you will be careful sweet Felicity"

I nod and smile, relieved that my lady's maid will not tell my mother. With that, she exits my chambers. I get up; leave my room and check to see if Laurel has left yet. I couldn't wait to tell her what happened last night even though I'm not sure if she'll believe me. I open the door to see Laurel standing in front of the mirror. I run up to her, hug her and ask, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

At first, she looks confused but she replies, "I remember playing the game then running into the forest everything after that I don't remember"

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me but first why did you run into the forest?"

"I thought I saw a unicorn"

I cross my hands and squinted my eyes. "So you thought you saw a unicorn? May I remind you that they are tales!"

"Yes, which now that I think about could have been a deer?" She confessed and all I do is shake my head in disappointment.

"After you ran into the forest I chased after you. I ran in the forest and lost you only then did I realize I didn't know the way home"

Laurel looks shocked, "So if you were lost how did you get home?"

"I'm getting to that part; I was stopped by a stranger who wanted to hurt me. However, the Hood saved me; he told me he saw you collapse so he brought you back to the stables."

She opens her mouth wide, shocked at what I just told. "So you met him?"

I nod and she asks, "What was he like? What did he look like? Tell me more!"

"He seems to be a scary but I saw a gentle side in him. It was hard to see his face from the Hood and paint but I'm sure he is handsome... I cannot explain it but he was intriguing"

"Felicity this is unbelievable! You met the Hood…you actually met the Hood"

Laurel laughs and I can't help but laugh too. "So you like him?" Before I can answer Laurel's Mother, Dinah Lance, walks in.

"Laurel time to go. The carriage is waiting outside".

Laurel whispers in my ear "We will talk next time I see you" and leaves the room with Dinah.

Afterwards the governess walks in to remind me we have lessons in the living room. It was grueling but I got through it.

Then mother calls me to her chambers.

"Felicity, my dear, you have finished your studies?"

"Yes, mother"

"Well then, I have news to share as you may know the Queen family is having a ball held in the Palace in honour of Prince Oliver. An invitation came this morning specifically for you in the mail"

"An invitation came in the mail specifically for me?" I ask.

"Yes, I've already told you. Now we need to get you a beautiful ball gown one that will make you sand out surely you will find a husband there. I'll need to speak with the governess". Mother walks to leave the room.

"Wait mom when is it?" I yelled.

"It's two days from now Felicity"

_(__**Next: **__Chapter 3)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Dreaming hearts and Emerald arrows **(Prince Oliver + Felicity Smoak) **  
><strong>Category<strong>: Arrow  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Drama  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
><strong>Chapter Rating<strong>: PG**  
><strong>**Word Count**: 5, 782

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters just the idea.

**IM SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES!**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>I cannot believe how much people enjoy this story! I personally want to thank all the reviewers **Lililovingreading****, ****aerindavis****, ****CamJ****, ****FaoraUI****, ****Gaialy****, ****Cassie****, ****Hibaq****, ****luna-leila****, ****sara lupin potter****, ****Pally the second****, ****lovelove94****, ****Red****, ****misspsycho24****, ****Junebug107**,**Lucygrace1025**and **Angeldolphin01** for reviewing on my last two chapters. I also want to thank everyone who favourited and followed this story! It is much appreciated! If you want to talk to me, you can follow me on Twitter at ARROW_OLICITY4

I am sorry for taking a while life been really busy and I've been stuck on this chapter. I know you wanted this chapter to be at the ball but I promise the next chapter will be!

_Please remember leave a review! They are what really motive and keep me writing. In addition, I am eager to post chapters faster because of reviews._

_Sincerely,_

_K-Mystery-K_

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_"Felicity, my dear, you have finished your studies?"_

_"Yes, mother"_

_"Well then, I have news to share as you may know the Queen family is having a ball held in the Palace in honour of Prince Oliver. An invitation came this morning specifically for you in the mail"_

_"An invitation came in the mail specifically for me?" I ask._

_"Yes, I've already told you. Now we need to get you a beautiful ball gown one that will make you sand out surely you will find a husband there. I'll need to speak with the governess". Mother walks to leave the room._

_"Wait mom when is it?" I yelled._

_"It's two days from now Felicity"_

_**-Chapter Three-**_

_Great an invitation to go to a grand ball where egotistical socialites gather from all over the kingdom to dance and talk for a couple of hours. Mother will be pushing me to dance with Sir Barry Allen. I'm sure Isabel will be there I honestly hate that woman,_ I thought. One of the servants walks into the room.

"Ms. Smoak a Sir Allen is waiting to speak to you on the front porch"

"Thank you; tell him I should be down in a minute"

She leaves the room to deliver the message. I walk down the stairs to the front porch to see Barry nervously scratching the back of his neck with one hand staring out into the valley.

"Hello Barry" I say as I curtsy.

He jumps, startled by my sudden arrival I'm sure. "Felicity you look great…I wanted to ask if you're going to the ball"

"I'm going, you can be sure of it. My mother insisted"

"So you'll spare me one dance?" He asks his eyes full of hope.

"Sure"

"Great then well I'll see you there" He smiles, walks into the carriage and drives off. _Barry is wealthy, smart everything a girl could ask for but I cannot imagine myself being married to him._ Of course, my mother hopes but was crushed when I told her I only want to be friends with Barry.

I left my home hoping to do some writing outside by the river. It can get overwhelming in the Smoak house when any event is coming up. The river is so peaceful and beautiful; you cannot help but feel serene.

The river is five-minute walk past Laurel's house. Most of the time, no one is there, but today I see a very attractive brawny man. He is tall and broad; his hair is short and dark brown. His cheeks met by dark stubble of a coming beard. I watch from behind a tree as he puts on his white undershirt and encourages his horse to drink water.

Without look at me, he yells, "I'm flattered and all, but it's rude to spy on people"

_How did he know I was watching him, _I thought. I walk over to the river standing only a few centimeters away from him.

I cross my arms and say, "I wasn't spying"

"Sure you weren't which is why you look so guilty when I called you out"

I frown. "You startled me"

"Because I caught you spying on me"

I just tilt my head, give him my best 'you're ridiculous' face and he just smiles.

"It's okay many women can't help but stare at me"

"I don't think I have ever met someone who is as conceited as you"

"Why should a man who's confident be considered conceited?"

I shake my head and laugh. I look up and look at him; I mean really look at him. I notice scars on his chest.

"Where did you get all those scars?"

He stops smiling almost as if he emotions have been switched off he gets this stony expression on his face. Before, I could see some warmth in his eyes now, what I see is cold. "I don't really want to talk about it"

"You got them from battles didn't you" I turn around, walk toward the river and turn back to him. "I knew a guy who had been in battles; he didn't like to talk about it either"

The stony expression on his face softens. "To answer your first question, I got some of them through battles others through worse circumstances" Even though I wanted to ask more questions and push further, I did not. I could see from his eyes that the scars brought up painful memories.

"I'm not going to try and get you to talk about it but you should at least talk to someone, it's really weighs on a person to keep secrets"

He silent for few moments almost as if he considering my idea. "Yes well, I thank you for your advice. It has given me a lot to think about"

"What's your name?"

"If I give you my name will you spy on me at my own home" He smiles.

"Funny" I pause for few seconds walking straight up to him and staring into his deep blue eyes. "But no"

There is an intimacy in the air that I just can't explain. It takes all my strength to look away. He jumps on the horse and asks, "You're attending the Queen ball aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Well then you'll see me there, we'll have dance and then I'll tell you my name" He rides off with his horse on to the road until I can't see him anymore. I giggle to myself thinking about him. I felt like sharing the news with laurel only realizing I didn't know much about him. I knew he must be someone wealthy and/or of status to be attending the Ball. I decided that I would see where this goes before I tell anyone about it.

I walked home feeling a smile on my face any time I thought about him and his…abs. I walked to my bedroom remembering that I had forgotten to do some writing, which is the reason why I went to the river.

-NEXT DAY-

I wake up the next morning - which is odd because the governess nor my lady maids are in the room. Still in my lace nightgown, I walk around to search for them. I find them in the living area with the most beautiful dress, I have ever seen.

"Wow" I mumbled to myself.

"I knew you like it Felicity" I turn around to see my mom standing near the door, smiling.

"Mom… how... you" I was speechless barely finishing sentences.

"Never though I see the day my daughter was speechless," I laugh my mom made a joke about my rambles. The ball must have her in a good mood. She laughs too and I go to hug her.

"Mom, you didn't make this from scratch?"

She laughs again. "Oh no dear, I saw this dress at the store. It was so plain and bare. I saw the potential in this dress. Therefore, the governess, maids and I worked very hard to make this dress into something beautiful. I'm glad you liked"

"Mom, I don't know what to say"

"Say thank you I taught you manners"

I couldn't help but laugh. I love it when she is being genuine and funny, I know I got my sense of humour from her.

She smiles and says, "I guess you figured out that are not going to be lessons today or tomorrow but you still need to practice"

"Yes mother"

I turn back at the burgundy coloured dress to take one final look before I leave to go practice.

"Mom _thank you_" It falls silent between us and I welcome it. Its been a while since, I've been able to laugh with my mom. She changed when dad left - became stricter.

"After I practice I'm spending time in dad's workshop so unladylike"

There, I was happy that we were having such a good moment.

"Mom please don't start"

"Felicity I'm your mother I know what best for you"

I know I shouldn't ask this question but it still bothers me and she never gives me an answer. "Then why did dad leave?"

She gives me her infamous 'emotionless' expression the one she always give when I ask any question she does not want to answer. After that, she just walks away.

I just walk to Dad's workshop, forget practicing is like my silent protest to my mom for not answering my question. I love spending the hours away in my dad's workshop. I've kept it the same in honour of my dad but I hop one day, he can come back and to see one thing that hasn't changed, although, I can't say the same for my mother.

Just being in my dad workshop brings back memories I didn't know I still remembered. I notice the 'pumpkin princess' on the ground near the fireplace.

_Father was sitting on the chair working something I didn't quite understand which makes sense, since I was six at the time, I brushed it off._

"_Dad!" I said, pulling on his pants._

_He turns to me and smiles, "Yes pumpkin"_

_I frown at him."Dad you know how I don't like to be called a pumpkin. You know that they are the cultivar of the squash plant"_

"_The cultivar?"_

"_Yes, the cultivar it's when a plant is selected for it most desirable characteristics. In this case, the selected traits of the squash were used to make the pumpkin. It's not something we need to know just the farmers"_

_He blinks in shock. "When did you learn this?"_

"_Dad, I was born a genius I already knew this"_

_He laughs and I smile. I remember how good it felt to make my dad laugh. _

"_Okay I was only kidding the governess taught me because I asked" I admitted and then confessed, "Dad I want to grow up to be just as smart as you"_

_He smiles and picks me up. "Well pumpkin I know you'll grow up a genius"_

"_Dad don't start with the 'pumpkin' name again"_

"_Fine, I'll call you princess"_

"_Dad I am not a pampered, spoiled brat"_

"_Not all princesses are like that Felicity. I hear Princess Thea is amazing well as amazing as any two-year-old can be"_

"_Dad what it's like for a princess?"_

_He thinks about it for a second and answers, "Well I'm sure it's glamorous". He then asks, "So you want to be a princess?"_

_I laughs, all I could ever need I already have. "No Dad I have everything I need: a great dad, a crazy but lovable mom and a home"_

_He smiles and sets me down. "Want to go riding my little __**pumpkin princess**__?"_

"_That's it! For that you'll have to catch me first!" My little feet start running off in the other direction not waiting to see if he is behind me._

_Of course, I can hear his footsteps not far behind me._

After a couple days, I remember my dad sculpting a 'pumpkin princess'.

"_Felicity! Come here"_

"_What Dad?" I walk in to see him holding a miniature sculpture of me. I looked older but I was in a ball gown; the top was a green corset and the bottom was a pumpkin - in shape and colour. I notice the sculpture of me had on a crown._

"_What's this dad?"_

"_It's you sweetie but as a pumpkin princess" I laugh and say, "Daddy your silly"_

_He smiles and says, "Just remember that wherever I am or wherever you are you always be my little pumpkin princess"_

"_Okay Daddy"_

It's sad to think it about one of the last few moments with my dad. How did I treat the doll by throwing it to the ground. I decide to pick it up and take it back upstairs to the place it should have been.

_(__**Next: **__Chapter 4)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Dreaming hearts and Emerald arrows **(Prince Oliver + Felicity Smoak) **  
><strong>Category<strong>: Arrow  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Drama  
><strong>Ship<strong>: Felicity Smoak/Oliver Queen  
><strong>Chapter Rating<strong>: PG**  
><strong>**Word Count**: 9, 085

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of these characters just the idea.

**[IM SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES!]**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Wow, this is amazing. I love all the support, it feels great to have people read it and like it! I hope this chapter exceeds your expectations. This chapter was extremely easy to write it just kinda flowed from my head to the computer. Also, I thought since my other chapters were short I'd make this one long.

_Please remember leave a review, follow and favorite! They are what really motive and keep me writing. In addition, I am eager to post chapters faster because of reviews._

If you want, you can follow me on Twitter **OLICITYWW**

_Sincerely,_

**_K-Mystery-K_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Chapter Four-<strong>_

"Felicity! Do not squirm. We must make you the bell of the ball" my mother says as she pulls the string on my corset. I had a servant tying it earlier but mother scorned her saying it wasn't tight enough. Her definition of tight meant I couldn't breathe properly but I had gotten used to the feeling.

I stared at myself in front of my mirror.

The dress at the top molds to my body - from the corset - with a low neckline and the satin fabric has sparkles along the top and bottom of the dress. Where the dress meets my hips, it flares out – as a ball gown should. The waist and mid sections are decorated with dark red ribbons. It has sleeves that meet my elbows with white lace, which is the same for the bottom of the dress. My hair was done by lady's maid; a waterfall braid one starting from the left and one from the right the meet at the back of my head. My blonde locks took about three hours to curl but when it was done everything came out nicely.

My mother walks over to me.

She smiles, her eyes sparkling. "Felicity, you look angelic"

"Thanks Mom"

"Now Felicity I decided I'm not going but you and Laurel will be riding in the carriage together since you both have been invited"

I smile not only will my mom not be there to watch my every move and Laurel will be coming with me but I get see the handsome stranger again, I thought.

"Remember what I taught about dancing and please don't ramble it's awkward. Also, stand straight I didn't raise no sloucher"

"Mom do not fret, I already know all that"

A knock came from the door it was one of the lady maids informing us that the carriage had arrived with Laurel waiting inside.

"Time to go" She shoved me all the way to the carriage, gave me a hug and pushed me to go inside. I sat directly across from Laurel. My mother closed the door and signalled the driver to drive off.

"Felicity. Your mom's not coming"

"Can't say I'm not happy though"

She laughs. "I'm glad. Remember the time she scolded me for slouching"

"Oh I remember. I laughed so loud. Funny for me but mother was mortified. She can be a little high maintenance when there are events"

"Guess what Felicity do you know who's coming?"

"hopeful interesting people"

"Funny Felicity but it important that you know"

"Fine. Who?"

"princes, nobles and so many more"

"Do you know any particular names?"

"Well obviously Prince Oliver, Princess Thea and Prince Raymond from the eastern region"

"I wonder what they look like"

"I bet they're all good-looking"

"Are you going to dance with any of them?"

"Actually I was hoping to see someone I saw yesterday"

Laurel's face lit up I could see the wonder in her eyes. "Wait who is it? Is it Barry?"

I shook my head in disappointment. "Why in the world would you think it's him?"

"He the only guy in your life I know about excluding the hood"

"First off, I met the Hood once. Secondly, you know Barry and I are friends"

"So who are you talking about then?"

"I saw him by the river and he was shirtless and I got so distracted. Next thing I knew he knew I was watching! I don't know his name which probably screams serial killer but I know he's not and he told me he would be at the ball"

"He's going to be there? You better show me him"

"We should have a code word when I see him like 'penguin' "

"'Penguin' seriously Felicity! Is that the best you can come up with? How about kangaroo?"

"No not kangaroo and how is that any better than penguin? Plus they look evil"

"Oh yes I forget you were afraid of them" She laughs and I remember the first time I saw a kangaroo. I was about ten and I hugged my mom legs until she got me at least half a mile away. Laurel knows this because I told her about it after I came back.

"How about we forget the name idea and I just nudge you when I see him?"

"Actually...that's much better"

We sit in silence for the rest of the ride. When we finally arrive we get out of the carriage and wait until the Herald announces our names and we wait by the statue.

"Wow so this is the famous Buckingham Palace ballroom" I say astonished b the beauty of the palace. I had never been invited to the palace before so to come felt like such a great honor.

"You could probably fit my whole house in here" Laurel adds "I heard King Robert been expanding it, since he acquired it from the Duke Of Buckingham"

"I can't imagine them going anything grander than this"

Laurel laughs "It' must feel great to have more than one living quarters" and gestures me to look at something "Look Barry's here".

"He seems to be occupied talking to all those girls"

"Do I hear a hint of jealous?"

"No not jelous I'm happy for him"

She locks arms with me and we just walk around the room staring at the beautiful paintings on the wall.

"Felicity stop looking at the painting and tell me if you see him?" I searched around the room looking at any man who looked remotely like him, but I couldn't seem to find him. "No, I don't see him"

The musician began to play softly and the herald blew his trumpet which is a signal that the royal family is coming into the room. I watch as an older couple – who hands are joined together- come down the stairs. The man – who must be the king due to the expensive crown- starts to silence everyone so he can speak.

"Hello everyone! Good evening hope your have fun. As you know, I am Robert Queen and this is my lovely wife Moira Queen. As you know we've been at war but as of this morning we have received news that we have won"

The whole crowd cheers and claps.

I whisper to Laurel "Wow we conquered even more land the royals are about to get richer and more powerful"

"I'm glad it's over now"

"Me too" I smiles at her and I catch Barry staring at my direction. He mouths 'dance?' and I nods back 'yes'. He smiles and we both look back at the queen.

"Now I would like you all to meet my beautiful children Oliver and Theadora"

I look the prince and completely freeze.

_No._

_No._

_No!_

_It can't be him! Maybe I am hallucinating! I may have drank too much alcohol oh wait I didn't drink any alcohol! Okay calm down I'll just blink twice and maybe he'll look like a different person! Nope, he still looks the same! Okay that was stupid to think that he would look different if I blinked._

"Wow the royal family are really good looking people"

I nudge Laurel by the hip but she doesn't see to notice so I try again harder and she looks my ways and says, "What?" Her eyebrows raised when she has that 'oh' moment-realizing it's the signal she then says, "Who?"

Too mortified to speak I point in the direction of the prince who is standing beside his parents and Thea.

"Now play the music and let the celebrations begin" says Moira. The family dispersed into the crowd.

"Prince Oliver!" She says a little too loudly. I shush but I can tell she is just as shocked as I am.

Now whispering Laurel says, "The shirtless guy you saw the other day is the Prince!"

"Well apparently!"

"Just act like your regular self don't be nervous because he is next inline to inherit the kingdom"

I give her a cold stare.

Laurels wide-eyed turns to me and says,"Okay don't freak out now but he is walking toward here"

"What!"

"Felicity get yourself together and be calm"

_I can do that act calm. I mean right now that seems foreign to me since my brain is still trying to process this information but yea calm I can do that._

In the fleet of the moment, I walk over to Barry and grab him to the dance.

"Hey Barry"

"Hey you look beautiful"

"Thanks" I enjoyed the comment coming from Barry and not men twice my age. I had gotten a lot of attention from men starring at me.

All falls silent between us and there's an awkward feeling floating in the air. I look over to Laurel who talking and dancing with the prince at the moment. Barry must have caught me looking because he says, "They seem really close"

"Who?"

"The prince and Laurel"

"I guess" I look away staring off at another direction but thinking of the day I met him. He wasn't wearing the royal crest then why would he take it off? I guess he wanted to feed his horse in peace and be left alone. I sigh just my luck that the prince is the man I met.

The song stops and a new one begins. I hear a voice ask "May I cut in?' Barry willfully nods and Oliver cuts in. He places my hip, rather possessively, we began the dance.

Barry and I had been close but this closeness with him felt entirely different. All eyes are on us and yet I can only feel the intensity of his stare.

I break the silence.

"So you're Prince Oliver? I am shocked I mean I didn't expect you to be well...a royal!"

He smiles and says, "People usually are intimidated when I tell them I am the prince"

I reply sarcastically,"intimidated…I wonder why?"

He laughs and I find it's hard not to stare into his deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Lady Smoak. It just felt nice to talk to someone who didn't know who I was. I don't know am I making any sense?" He just stares at me and at that moment, the world around me doesn't seem to exist; it's just him and I dancing.

"I think I understand what you mean Oliver" _Oh wait he's the prince I'm supposed to address him as prince!_ , I though. "I mean Prince Oliver is it okay if I just call you Oliver?"

He smiles and again similar to yesterday that electricity between us I feel it again but this time only stronger. "You can call my Oliver" Something about the way he said it made it seductive.

"Felicity is your name right?" I nod in agreement. "Well Felicity I must perform my duties as a Prince but I hope to dance with you again" He winks, shines his pearly white smile and walks toward his mother.

Laurel walks up to me and taps my shoulder. "What was that?"

"I don't know" We're so caught up at starring at the prince we didn't even notice Isabel walking up to us.

"Felicity Smoak and Laurel Lance" That voice I cannot stand I've hated her since the day I met her and I always felt she always wanted to see my demise.

"Isabel you're here nice to see you again" Laurels says even though we both know she didn't mean it.

"Yes and I've got my eyes set on Oliver Queen so if you'll excuse me" She brushes right past us straight to Oliver.

"Moments like these where I wish I could hit her with a carriage" I confess thinking about it on my than one occasion.

"I'm with you. I will be your passenger in that carriage"

"She always has to compete with me over everything"

"Remember when it was your birthday but she just happen to wear one of her most expensive dresses" I sigh I remember it all to well, she did it with a giant grin on her face.

"She always looks angry. Even when she's seems happpy it's evil-like"

"Felicity, I don't think she going to get Oliver, he's looked over here at least three times since he left"

Even though I'm discouraged because from here I can see Isabel flirting with him Oliver not being able to keep his eyes off of me is a reassuring feeling."Really?"

"Yes" She smiles a smile so warm and genuine I cannot help but feel calm.

I look over at Barry who seems to be in a unwanted conversation with a noble man. I tell laurel I'm going off to talk with Barry and he seem so relieved when I saved him from the conversation.

"I owe you one"

"Yes you do"

"You danced with Oliver?"

"Yes"

"You seem pretty close"

I was caught off guard by his questions even though Barry is a kinda of a friend the last person I'd want to talk to about Oliver was him. I did not want to tell him about seeing Oliver shirtless yesterday, so I withheld that information. "Well, I just met him"

"He seems to really like you"

"I don't we just met"

I didn't know how to reply to his observation. Did Barry also see Oliver looking at me? Its seems that everyone can see it but me. I look for Laurel and I see she talking to a very handsome man.

"I need to talk to Laurel" He nods. I walk over to Laurel and the black haired mystery man.

"Felicity hello…this is Thomas the son of the Mr. Merlyn the noble man"

"Hello "

"Please as I told Laurel I liked to be called Tommy"

"Well_ Tommy_ how are you doing?"

"Amazing actually I met this gorgeous brunette that I've been trying to get to dance with me"

I look over to Laurel, excuse us from the conversation and pull her aside.

"Laurel, why wont you dance with him? He seems nice"

"You heard the stories about him and Oliver. I want a serious courtship"

"Laurel.. dancing with him won't automatically put you in a courtship but you should at least give him a try since you like him an all"

"What makes you say that?"

"You're smiling…a lot"

She gives me a cold stare we walk up to Tommy she says,"Fine. One song that's it" Tommy looks over to me and smiles.

I smile back feeling accomplished. Oliver walks over to me. "You know Tommy?"

"No,I just met him"

"Well it was nice of you"

"nice of me for what?"

"To get Laurel to dance with him. He really likes her"

"She's my best friend you tell him he better treat her right or…"

"Or what?" He seems more curious about what I'm going to do instead of protectiveness because well I did threat his friend but all in good humour.

"Or he'll have to deal with the wrath of Felicity Smoak"

He chuckles, a low chuckle, which makes my belly swirl with happiness.

"Laugh all you want little prince but I can be really scary"

"I'm sure you can Felicity" He pauses for a few moments as if he thinking about something and then he asks, "Felicity would you like to go to the garden with me? It's just from what I can tell you seem to like outside more and castle gardens are something to see…"

"I thought I was the only person in the world who rambles" We both laugh and I reply, "Yes I would"

We walk out of the ballroom through a hall way and he starts to unlock these two large doors.

"Why are these doors so big, is there a giant living are here somewhere" I mumbled and he smiles.

I always thought that the palace gardens wood be beautiful but I never expected anything like this. It was truly fascinating. There were so many different flowers and trees growing here. The air was filled with scents of each beautiful flower. Everywhere I turned, I saw the beauty of the nature. My garden back home was nice but it would borings and dull compared to this one. Everyone in town though our garden was marvelous I'm sure they would change their minds compared to this one. The moonlight shining on the garden made being here with Oliver made it romantic.

"Your garden trumps the garden back at my home by a long shot"

"you think?"

"Yes! I mean do you have magically fairies tending your gardens? If you do I'm sure my mom would love to know how you make your garden so…so.." I tried to search for the word that could describe the garden but it was difficult.

"enchanting"

"Yes" I smiles back at him happy because he found the word that described this garden.

"No fairies. Just some of the very best gardeners in the kingdom come here every two days"

"Not surprised. This is the palace home to the royal family. Everything's got to be perfect, right?"

"No not everything's perfect. I am far from perfect"

"How? I mean, you're the handsome prince living in this luxurious palace with everything you need at your beck and call."

"You think I'm handsome?"

I blushed. I could believe a let a slip like that happen. "Is that all you heard from everything I just said?"

He looks down toward the ground and walks closer until he's about ten centimeters away from me. "I know you think because I'm part of the royal family we have everything together but we all are good at putting up a front."

"You know everyone has family problems. My mother well she's my mother" There's a silence between us followed by us starting into each other eyes. I look away because the whole moment became intimate.

He was silent looking at the garden.

"She a bit controlling and sometimes crazy but I love her she's the only parent that's in my life right now"

"I understand what you mean. Because of my parents pressure I've made some bad decisions from it"

"So the girls and the drinking are all true?"

"I don't know all the stories but I'm sure some of them are true"

"I'm so stupid" I mumbled to myself.

I realize maybe that just it maybe he doesn't actually like me and I'm just a girl he wants to sleep with to prove to his parents he can do whatever he wants. I start to walk away but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back.

"Felicity, I ..."

A darker skin male walks into the the garden wearing the suit of a guard. "Prince Oliver, your mother wants to speak to you if you're busy-"

"I must be getting home the hour is late. Goodbye Oliver and -"

"Captain Diggle" I nod and walk through the doors, down the hallway and into the ballroom. I want find Laurel and leave but I was interrupted by a particularly annoying person.

"Hello I'm Ray but people can call me Raymond"

"you're prince Raymond.."

"Yes, now that we got that covered would you like to dance?" He stretched out his hand waiting.

"Sorry not in the mood to dance with anymore people especially princes" I spot Laurel and start walking toward her. He walks right in front of me.

"I'll try and not get offended by your last comment but since you don't want to dance can I at least get a name?"

I sigh. "Felicity Smoak. Now, I go to go". I walk away feeling unsure if it was the right move to give him my name. However, he was a prince and denying him a dance was already bad. I thought of my mother what she say about denying prince ray a dance, she'd probably think I'm crazy.

(**Next:** Chapter Five)


End file.
